


Underfiles

by CipherGem



Series: Underfiles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, More characters soon :P, x-files au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CipherGem/pseuds/CipherGem
Summary: Mt. Ebott is plagued with mysterious disappearances of monsters for the past few years. Agents Asriel Dremurr and Frisk the Human under the Royal Guard Investigation Division search for answers...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo peeps! This is my first time writing a fan fic :)  
> I hope you enjoy my series!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short introduction to the story.
> 
> What happens in Snowdin, Stays in Snowdin...

A strong gust flows throughout the forests of Snowdin. The wind chill was not pleasant for those monsters with thin layer of coat. The trees rock back and forth while the snow on them collapse to the ground. A storm was about to brew. All the monsters that could not handle the frigid weather started to head inside or proceeded to take a boat ride to Hotland. As the crystals that provides lighting to the Snowdin district starts to dim as a result of this, Only those who can take the chilly conditions were still outside. Two snowflake-shaped monsters, mother and son were playing a game of catch near the Snowdin River.

 

“Hey mom, I’ve been practising with dad with some jokes! I might volunteer as a comedian at MTT Resort soon.” He tosses the ball towards his mom.

 

“Oh really?” She said in a questioning tone as she catches.

 

“Yeah mom! I wanna be a comedian like him someday!” He said excitedly.

 

The conversation turns silent for a moment as the mother is processing what he just said. She feels unsure if he can succeed in that career. He starts to tense up.

 

“Uhhh...uhh..wanna hear a joke?”

 

“What is it, Snowdrake?”

 

“I heard you plan to dance at the ball. I hope you have a BALL!” Snowdrake throws the ball really hard, landing somewhere deep in the woods.

 

His mother processes his joke. When the joke finally got to her,  she starts to chuckle and escalates to her laughing really hard. She sees that Snowdrake does not have the ball on his hand anymore.

 

“Hey, you cheater! I got to admit though, that was good. Maybe you can be a better one than father, eh, eh,” She elbows Snowdrake’s sides.

 

“Ow mom, you’re hurting me.” Snowdrake caresses his side.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry hun. Was I too hard? Well I’m going to get your ball, you head on inside? Okay?”

 

“Okay mama.”

 

Snowdrake’s mother goes deeper into the woods to find the ball. Snow starts to fall from above, making it harder for her to search as it starts to blow towards her face. A few minutes later, she suddenly starts hearing a beeping sound. It gradually gets louder every second.

 

“Oh boy. I gotta get outta here soon.”

 

She recalls those rumours about monsters vanishing in the woods during a visit at Grillby’s. It usually starts out with a monster wandering in the woods alone when suddenly a sound appears out of nowhere. The volume escalates to the part when the monster cannot handle the frequency and is stunned. Then a light spots them and next thing you know, they are gone; nowhere to be seen.

 

She starts acting superstitious since the setting of those rumours are exactly the same as the one as she is in right now. She feels a rubbery object beneath her right foot. She uncovers the object beneath the snow, revealing Snowdrake’s favourite ball.

 

“Aha!” She said out loud.

 

She starts sprinting towards the direction of her house when the beeping sound intensifies. The feeling of the sound rushes towards her causing a state of paralysis. Her ears started to hurt really badly; she puts her hands over her ears and kneels down while bowing her head down. This forces her glasses to fall out of her head and falls to the ground. She tries to move but she could not feel anything. She could not endure the sound anymore.

 

After a few seconds, it finally stops. She takes her hands out of her ears and tries to find her glasses. She looks up at the trees and a beam of light flashes towards her direction; she looks towards the light and she suddenly disappears out of thin air. Snowdrake goes outside to check on her mother. He heads towards the woods, tracing her footsteps. He stops when her prints end, spotting only her glasses. He starts to tense up and gets into a worried state. He checks other spots of forest with no success. He starts to cry out loud and screams in agony as his mother could not be found. Other monsters check to see what was with the ruckus; they head towards the sound of Snowdrake's cry and see him kneeling on the ground with his head on his hands, balling his eyes out. 

 

"What's wrong little guy?" A furry monster asked.

 

"My mom. She's...go..ne." Snowdrake stutters while he reveals his mother's broken glasses to the crowd.

 

The crowd gasp in horror and they start chatting about the rumours; saying stuff like "it's true!" and "she was chosen" which started to scare and stress out Snowdrake. As a result, he starts running towards his house to inform his father about her sudden disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X-Files Theme Starts Playing]


End file.
